I Change My Mind
by Kry XIII
Summary: Rei's life is no where near perfect. He's had to switch schools, his father loathes him, and his mother is dead. Not to mention practically everyone hates him. What happens when he meets Kai? Will his life change for the better? Character death warning
1. Hello, My Name Is Dead Rei's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...that's why I is writing a fanfiction!! wooo!!!

Anyway....this is the 1st chapter of I change my mind!!

Chapter 1: Hello, My Name Is Dead; Rei's P.O.V

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did this happen? What did I do wrong? Is it that God hates me or did I really screw up in my 16 short years of life? What ever the reason, my life is over. Literally.

I guess it all started when I was four. My mother had died from a drug overdose and my father wasn't taking it very well. He had started drinking huge amounts of alcohol. Sometimes, when he was drunk, he would hit me and sometimes I wouldn't be able to walk or even move for a couple of days.

When I turned five, I started school. Because my father beat me so often, I missed a lot of school. I could tell the teachers were suspicious, but they never said anything. They just looked at me, eyes filled with pity. I didn't want their pity, I wanted their help! But that never happened.

Now, here I am, 15 years old and still living with my abusive father. The bright side? Tomorrow's my 16th birthday and I always get a break from the torture my father gives me.

I started a new school, see as the teachers made frequent calls about the strange bruises on my face and arms. That really made him angry. He beat me before we left my old house and after we arrived at our new one.

So anyway, I'm sitting in my least favorite class, math. I've been going to this school for a total of three weeks. No one talks to me and I don't talk to them. They all hate me and I'm fine with that. The math teacher absolutely loathes me. She always calls on me even when I don't know the answers. This is one of those times.

"Rei." she calls to me."Please answer the equation."

I wasn't even raising my hand. Why couldn't she have called on someone else? I sighed and looked at the problem. It didn't seem to hard. seven cubed plus six squared divided by 3 squared. Yeah, I lied. I bit my lip as I tried to do the math in my head.

"It's um...uh..." I trailed off.

Suddenly, I felt something kick my foot. I glanced over at the boy out of the corner of my eye. He was mouthing something, but i can't lip read. He seemed irritated as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the notebook in front of him.

"Any day now Rei." the teacher, Mrs. Shana, said annoyed.

I was at a loss for words. I don't know the answer. I felt something kick my foot again so I peaked at the guy sitting next to me again. He had a piece of paper in his hand just enough for me to see something written on it. Was that the answer he was giving me or just some random number? Oh well. might as well give it a shot.

"347?" I more asked than answered.

She seemed a little upset as she huffed angrily. "Correct."

She didn't call on me for the rest of the period. For that, I was grateful. I didn't look at the boy beside me and he didn't kick me again. When the bell rang, I packed my things quicker than usual. I had to thank the boy after all. It may have been a small and insignificant thing he did for me, but he did help me. No one had ever bothered before.

I looked up and he was already walking out of the classroom with some other guys. I shyly went up to him and softly tapped his shoulder. He spun around, face completely expressionless.

"Um." I quietly uttered, not knowing what to say exactly. After all, I don't really talk much.

His two friends kept glaring at me as he watched me with a bored look. I struggled to find something to say to him but I couldn't. I gasped as I was suddenly jerked up, my feet no longer touching the ground. The tallest of his two friends had picked me up by my shirt collar and had a fist coming straight to my face. What did I do? Images of my father started flashing in front of my eyes. I could no longer see the boy holding me up. I could only see my father. I no longer saw the school walls. I only saw the walls of my hell.

"No." I whispered, fear clear in my voice and eyes. "Please stop! Not again! No!"

I started kicking at the image of my father, trying to get away.

"Dude! Put him down!" I heard someone shout.

I hit the ground hard as I was dropped to the floor. I panted and began scooting back. I covered my head with my arms, whimpering as one of them started walking towards me.

"No!" I thought frantically. "Go away!"

"Rei! Calm down! What's wrong?" a soothing voice breathed in my ear.

I don't know what possessed me to wrap my arms around is neck, but it felt like my only lifeline. I don't remember what happened next. All I know is that I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the classroom anymore. In fact, I was in a dark room. The walls were painted black with silver trimming. There were red splatters all along the walls. No one ever realized the red splatters were real blood, not paint. I sighed. I was in my room.

I sat up, quickly regretting it. Everything hurt, especially my head. I groaned as I twisted around, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I was about to stand up when I felt a hand on my chest lightly push me down. I looked up and saw deep crimson eyes. Studying his facial features I saw he was the boy who sat next to me in math. What was he doing here

"Hey. Nice to see you're finally awake." he said smiling. His smile looked more like a smirk.

I stared at him for a few minutes before he finally got the hint.

"I'm Kai." he finally introduced.

I nodded and tried to stand once again, but ended up falling forward. I didn't hit the floor like I expected. Instead I landed in Kai's arms. I felt safe, but I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't really know him. He was just some guy who I sat next to in math who helped me with one stupid problem.

I reluctantly pulled away from his strong embrace, the secure feeling instantly leaving me.

"Why do you care?" I whispered quietly.

I didn't mean to ask the question. It was just bothering me that he seemed to care so much. He didn't even know me!

"I don't know. You just seem like you need someone." he answered.

Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him. I felt like crying, but no tears escaped. I didn't know if he really cared or if he was trying to get close to me just to hurt me. At the moment, I didn't really care. I had finally found someone who cared, even if it was all a lie.

"Rei." I heard an angry voice call from behind me.

I felt Kai's arms leave my small frame once again. I also let my arms drop back to my sides. I slowly turned towards my father who stood at my door.

"Yes father?" I struggled to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Your friend should get going. You need to rest." my father said, actually sounding like a concerned parent.

"Fine. See you later Rei." Kai smirked as he walked out of my room and house.

As soon as Kai was gone, my father dropped the 'worried father' act. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, slamming my head into the wall. I leaned against the wall to maintain my balance, but he just kicked my legs out from under me. I hit the ground with a thud. He started kicking me everywhere as I was down, my legs, stomach, arms, and even my face. When I tried to cover my head with my arms he stopped kicking me to pry them away. Then he just continued his assault. He finally turned and walked out of the room, not even bothering to see if I was alright.

I stood up, wincing as I jarred my new wounds. I grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants from the dresser and limped to the bathroom for a long bath. I filled the tub up with warm water before undressing and slipping under the surface. After just soaking for a few hours, the water turned cooled, signaling that it was time to get out. I quickly dried off and dressed in my pajama pants before I climbed in my bed to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my face. My head was pounding. I sat up and stretched, wincing as my muscles ached. I forced myself to get up and limped to my dresser, After I finished dressing, I gathered my things for school.

"You better last all day today, got it?" my father growled as I scuffled to the front door.

I nodded my head as I walked out of the house and to school. When I entered the classroom, everyone was just staring at me. I felt really self conscious and uncomfortable with everyone just staring at me like that. I heard a few snickers as I walked to my seat so I looked down at my clothes. I had them all and nothing was on them. I sighed. I should be used to them by now. I sat down in my seat, resting my head against my palm. I hissed quietly in pain as my hand touched my cheek. That's when I realized I forgot to cover my bruises.

I tried to hide my face, but it didn't matter. They all knew someone had to have caused them. Then why would they be laughing and snickering? Oh, that's right. No one cares. I whimpered to myself as the teacher, a substitute, came over to me.

"Um," she paused to look at the seating chart. "Rei, what happened?"

What did I say? What could I say? I couldn't just go _"I fell" _or something like that, and I couldn't lie and say I got into a fight because then I'd have to identify who ever I got into a fight with.

"It was me." a voice to my right spoke up. "I punched him."

Kai? What was he doing? Why was he taking the blame for something he didn't so?

"Is this true? Did," she paused once more to look at the sheet. "Kai hurt you?"

What was I supposed to say to that? Did I answer yes or no? She took my silence as an answer.

"Well, since I'm not your normal teacher, I'd like you to go to the office and explain what happened." she looked around the room. "Would anyone like to walk Rei to the office please?"

No one said anything which I already expected. Like I said, no one likes me.

"I will." Kai volunteered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. The sub denied. "You did say you harmed him and he didn't deny it."

"Fine. I'll do it." That voice sent shivers up my spine.

I turned and saw the shorter, but more built of Kai's two friends. I looked back at the substitute teacher, pleading with my eyes not to make me go with him.

"Very well," again with the pausing, but now she was smiling. "Bryan. Thank you."

"Come on Rei." he said in a sickening voice, grabbing my arm and dragging me up when the teacher turned away.

He pulled me out of the room and down the hall. We stopped in a deserted hallway. No one was in any classrooms down this hall. I bit my lip as a fist slammed into my bruised cheek. I yelped when Bryan slammed me into the wall, glaring at me with total rage.

"So, trying to get Kai expelled or something? Are you trying to send him to jail?" he sneered as he kneed my stomach.

"I don't even know why he pretends he likes you when it's obvious he doesn't! He hates you!"

That hurt me more than anything. I didn't understand why though. Maybe it hurt so much because I thought I had finally found a friend. Or maybe it was because I kind of liked him. What ever the reason, I felt as if my heart had shattered. What he said had hurt me more than anything he could possibly do.

After he was done beating my already battered body, he laughed. I didn't even bother looking up at him. I just stood up and ran out of the door. It really hurt to run. I didn't care that my father would be angry I skipped school, I just had to get away. When I finally stopped running, I was at the bridge.

I looked down at the rocks below. Most bridges went over roads or water, but this bridge was over loads of sharp and blunt rocks. I found myself climbing up on top of the railing, turning so when I fell, I wouldn't see my approaching death. When I was about to lean back, I heard a frantic voice.

"Rei! Stop!" it shouted at me.

"Kai?" I whispered, shocked.

"Rei! Don't do this!"

Why was he even bothering to try? He hated me didn't he? He seemed to be reading my thoughts with what he said next.

"Don't...please." he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "I love you."

Those three simple words surprised me. I just wasn't expecting them. Sadly, those three simple words were what sealed my fate. I was in so much shock that I lost my balance and leaned backwards, slipping off the slick railing and plummeting to my death.

This can't be happening. I finally got a happy birthday. I finally found someone who loves me.

_"Please God. I change my mind. I don't want this. I love him too."_ Was my last thought as I fell to my end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats all for chapter 1!!! How was Rei's P.O.V?? Well....next chapter is Kai's!!! woo!!! anyway....review please!!!


	2. Hello, I Miss You Kai's POV

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Beyblade and I never will!! sniffle...any way....

This is Kai's P.O.V of what he saw and felt!!!

Chapter 2: Hello, I Miss You; Kai's P.O.V

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did he do it? Why did he jump? Did he really have to end his life? How could he just jump over the edge and just fall though the air? I wonder how it felt. Well, people did always say that falling felt like flying. Until you hit the ground anyway.

Those were the thoughts running through my mind as I ran across the bridge, screaming my head of for someone to help as I made my way down the steep hill to Rei. Please be alive.

How did this happen exactly? All I remember is this shy, timid kid. How could he do this? I heard people start screaming as they saw Rei's unmoving body. I even heard some people yelling at their cell phones for the police and ambulance to get here. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was more concerned that Rei wasn't breathing.

"Open your eyes dammit!" I ordered him. There was no way he was going to die on me. "What did I just say?! Listen to me damn you!" I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Please, just wake up..." I begged. I didn't beg. Ever. Yet here I was, pleading with him to wake up. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and carrying me to a truck. I never took my eyes off of Rei. I had to make sure they were careful with him. I watched as they picked up his body and carefully put it on the stretcher. I glared when one of them shook their head. I growled when they put a sheet over his face.

"Take that fucking thing off of him!" I ordered as I struggled and kicked at the guy holding me. I finally got out of his hold and ran to Rei, gently taking the sheet off of his face. I smiled brokenly and wiped some of the blood off of his lip before I glared at the paramedics. "Now get him in that truck and take him to the hospital."

"Sir, he's already de--" he started before I glared up at him.

"Unless you want to be the one under a sheet on a stretcher, I suggest you listen to me."

He seemed afraid. He quickly, but carefully, wheeled the stretcher to the truck and loaded it up. He hooked up all the required machines to Rei as I jumped in the truck to make sure he didn't try anything. After what seemed like hours, he jumped back out and got in the drivers seat and drove off.

A woman was sitting in the back with us, looking up at me every once in a while. She looked like she was going to pass out any minute now. It's not my fault she pissed me off. I'm going to glare or growl or something if you piss me off.

We finally got to the hospital. They brought Rei's body to the ER. I wanted to follow, but they told me I couldn't. I decided to give them a break and wait in the waiting room. Sitting in the small lobby, I decided to think this over. Maybe I could find out why he wanted to kill himself. I guess I should start from a couple of weeks ago.

---

Spencer, Bryan, and I were sitting in the back of class like usual, just talking and completely ignoring the teacher. She wouldn't say anything to us. She never did. She was scared shitless by us.

"Class, your attention." she called on this certain day. "We have a new student. This is Rei Kon." she sounded bored, so I wasn't that interested. Probably just some new loser that I could beat for fun.

"Introduce yourself." Mrs. Shana, out stupid math teacher, ordered to the new kid.

_"God, he must not be to bright." _I thought to myself._ "I'll have some fun with this one."_

"Why bother? I probably won't be here to long anyway." he responded.

I looked up for the first time since he got here when I heard his voice. When I saw his face, all thoughts of even attempting to say anything cruel to him vanished from my mind. What could I say? He was gorgeous. He'd be even more beautiful though if he smiled. His eyes seemed broken, like they didn't have any light in them what so ever. Hey, I'm pretty good at analyzing people, don't judge me.

Mrs. Shana seemed pissed at his response. "A trouble maker, eh?" How did she even come to that conclusion? He just made a simple statement. "Sit down." she ordered, slightly pushing him towards a seat near us. She must have thought we'd do something to him.

I stared at him as he walked to the open seat next to me. He didn't look up from the floor once. I growled at Spencer when he tried to trip him, but Rei must have thought it was directed towards him. He stumbled slightly, but easily caught himself.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he put his backpack under his new desk and sat down, sinking down in the chair.

All through the period, Mrs. Shana kept calling on him. She didn't even bother to tell him what page we were on so he didn't have a clue what the answer was, much less the freaking question.

Everyone of his answers consisted of "uh..." and "um..." and "I don't know" but mostly "I'm sorry." I actually felt bad for him, so I threw my book at him. Well, I threw it at his desk, but it looked like it was aimed at him. It was already opened to the page we were on and luckily, it didn't shut or anything.

He looked down at it, before picking it up carefully and handing it back to me. I looked back at him, a glare set on my face. I couldn't help looking in his eyes, they were beautiful. They were a soft amber color, but they were dull, like he was depressed or something.

"Sorry." I heard him apologize. Why was he apologizing? He didn't so anything.

I growled and pushed the book back to him. "I don't want it. You fucking touched it." Hey, I had to keep up my reputation.

He flinched and mumbled another small "sorry" before he placed the book back on his desk.

Finally the bell rang. He packed his bag slowly, like he didn't want to leave. I shrugged and left the room, Spencer and Bryan following close behind me.

That's how every day was for the past three weeks, and I noticed something else. No one talked to him unless they were insulting him. No one wanted to touch him unless they were beating on him. I noticed something kind of disturbing to me about him too. When someone's hurting him, he gets this glazed look in his eyes. He begs them to stop but it's like he's not talking to them. It's like he's begging someone else. I don't even think he realizes where he's at when it happens.

We're sitting in math again and he's finally caught up to everyone else. Poor kid. It's not his fault no one would tell him where we were at.

"Rei." Mrs. Shana said, sounding bored. "Please answer the equation."

He looked at the problem and immediantly, his face was blank.

"It's um...uh..."

I decided today, I would pity the poor kid. Something about him was just calling for me to pay attention to him. So, I kicked his foot kind of hard. He glanced over at me and I started mouthing the answer. He gave me a confused look. I got slightly annoyed and turned back to my notebook and wrote the answer down on there.

"Any day now Rei." Mrs. Shana sneered.

When I looked back, he had already turned away from me, so I kicked him again. He looked back over and I showed him the answer. He seemed to be thinking it over. He probably thought I was messing with him or something. Finally he looked up and said the answer.

"347?" he asked more than answered.

"Correct." she responded, sounding irritated. I felt like laughing.

Finally the period ended and I got my stuff together like normal. Only thing, Rei packed up a lot faster than he usually did. I ignored it and the guys and I walked out of the class. I felt something tap my shoulder, so I turned around to see who it was. It was Rei. Strange, he never talked to anyone.

"Um..." he uttered quietly, before he bit his lip. Was he that nervous to talk to people?

Spencer and Bryan kept glaring at him, but I kept my normal expression. The expression...of boredom. No, it's not that he bores me, it's just how I normally look. Suddenly Spencer grabbed his shirt and picked him up. His feet weren't even touching the floor anymore.

"No." he whispered. He was obviously afraid. "Please stop! Not again! No!"

He started kicking, trying to get away but Spencer just smirked and held him higher.

"Dude! Put him down!" I ordered him. He seemed disappointed, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him hurt my new obsession.

Spencer dropped him and Rei hit the floor pretty hard. I walked towards him, to make sure he was alright, but he covered his head with his arms.

"Rei! Calm down! What's wrong?" I tried to sooth him. I didn't know if it was working since I never did these types of things, but it must have done something since he launched himself at me. I was a little surprised when I saw that he wasn't awake anymore.

I picked him up easily, frowning slightly. He was really light. I glared up at Spencer.

"Touch him again, and I'll personally kill you." I threatened as I picked up my stuff and Rei's and walked out of the room.

Finding his house was no easy task for two reasons. First reason, I don't know where he lives and two, he's not awake to tell me. I sighed. How to find his house. I glanced down at him before gently sitting him and myself on the side walk and leaning him against my shoulder. When I was sure he wasn't going to fall over, I grabbed his bag and started searching through it. Finally finding a little card with all of his information on it, I picked him and everything else up and made my way towards his house.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I turned the door knob, silently hoping it was open and what do you know? It was unlocked. I went inside and looked around the room.

"Hello?" I called. When I didn't hear anything, I walked in further. "Anyone here?"

"Who is it?" came a rough sounding voice from a room upstairs.

"I brought your son home." I called back. I heard a few heavy foot steps and then there was a man at the top of the stairs, looking down at me. He made his way down, staggering slightly like he was drunk. Maybe he was. I could clearly smell the alcohol.

"Bring him to his room." he said, walking back upstairs. I'm guessing he's leading the way, so I followed him up. He lead me to a room at the end of the hall. Stepping inside it, I found it was nearly impossible to see. I flipped on a light switch, but the bulb was blown. I laid Rei down on the bed and set our stuff on the floor. I went to the window to try and open it, but it was bolted shut.

_"Strange."_ I thought to myself. _"Why would it be bolted?"_

I sat down by the bed and took a look around the room. The walls were black and there were silver borders. The red splatters were a nice touch too. It actually looked like real blood.

"Thanks for bringing him." said the guy, who I'm guessing is Rei's dad since he answered and he's here. "You can go now." He seemed kind of eager to get me out of here.

"I'll wait until he wakes up." I replied. He seemed kind of angry at that. I just smirked as he shut, more like slammed, the door.

---

It was a couple of hours until Rei finally opened his eyes. He didn't seem to even realize I was there though. He groaned and sat up. Then he twisted his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. I pushed him back down gently. I didn't want to hurt him or anything.

"Hey. Nice to see you're finally awake." I said. I tried to smile, but it felt more like a smirk. To me it did anyway.

He stared at me a few minutes before I realized he still didn't know my name.

"I'm Kai." I said finally.

He nodded and tried to stand again, but then he fell forward. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Did he really think I was just going to let him fall? I moved forward and caught him. He relaxed and closed his eyes, before he pulled away suddenly.

"Why do you care?" he whispered. I almost didn't catch it.

"I don't just seem like you need someone." How sappy and cliche is that? God, I am becoming soft.

He bit his lip and hugged me. This is the second time today this has happened, but I'm not complaining.

"Rei." came an angry voice from the door. Turning my head, I saw his father standing there, a slight glare on his face. I let Rei go, Rei also dropping his arms and backing away from me slightly.

"Yes father?" he seemed afraid. Why would he be afraid?

"Your friend should get going. You need to rest." he didn't seem angry that his son was just being held by another guy, he actually seemed concerned for his well being. So why was he freaking afraid?

"Fine." I shrugged. "See you later Rei." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and to the front door. I thought I heard something, like a thud, but it must have been my imagination.

---

The next day, I was sitting in my seat, thinking about Rei. Spencer and Bryan were giving me odd looks, but I just ignored them.

"You've been acting strange lately Kai." Spencer commented.

"Yeah. Usually you would have just let Spencer or me beat the shit out of who ever we wanted. Yet yesterday, you made Spence stop. What's up with that?" Bryan added.

"I don't care who you decide to beat or kill." I said, meaning my words. "Just...stay away from Rei."

"Man, you've gotten soft." Bryan complained, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Do you like him or something?"  
They both leaned in close to me, expecting my answer to be no. I bet they were surprised when I said, "yeah, I do. So just back off and leave him alone."

I didn't bother to see their expressions, but they left me alone after that. I glanced at the clock. Where was Rei? He only had three minutes until the bell rang. I heard the door open and whipped my head around to see who it was. The color drained from my face when I saw Rei. He had dark bruises all over his face. Both of his eyes were black. I was surprised he could keep them open from how swollen they were. His cheek had a huge, deep bluish green bruise and his jaw was practically black and dark blue. What the hell happened to him?

I felt like killing everyone in the room, even Bryan and Spencer, as they started giggling and chuckling quietly or laughing loudly. There's nothing funny about that! He didn't even realize what they were laughing at. He looked down at his clothes, tugging lightly on his hoodie's sleeves to cover his hands. He made his way to his seat, head hanging down, and sat down, putting his stuff behind his chair. He rested his cheek against his hand and that's when he flinched. His eye's widened. He must have finally realized the bruises. How could he have not noticed them before? He tried to hide his face from everyone, but it didn't matter.

The teacher, a substitute, came over to him.

"Uh," she said and paused to look at the seating chart. "Rei, what happened?"

He seemed extremely uncomfortable with the question. I could tell that he didn't want to answer. So I decided to save him the trouble.

"It was me." I spoke up. "I punched him."

She looked at me with a look of disgust on her face. I felt like laughing. Did she really think that was the first time I've ever seen that look?

"Is this true? Did," again, she paused. The idiot. "Kai hurt you?"

Rei didn't answer. He just stared at her like, _"are you freaking out of your mind? Of course he didn't!"_ But he didn't say anything.

"Well, since I'm not your normal teacher, I'd like you to go to the office and explain what happened." she told him as she looked around the room. "Would anyone like to walk Rei to the office please?"

No one even moved. Of course they wouldn't. They're all stuck up pricks and pansies who are now on my hit list.

"I will." I said. I'm not going to miss a chance to be near Rei alone. I have got to be crazy to want to pass that up. Plus, I wanted to find out what had happened to him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." she rejected. Bitch. "You did say you harmed him and he didn't deny it."

"Fine. I'll do it." I heard Bryan say from behind me. Damn.

Rei turned around and looked at Bryan before he turned back to the sub and practically begged her with his eyes not to make him go.

"Very well." the bitch from hell said. " Bryan, thank you."

"Come on Rei." he smirked, dragging Rei up when the sub turned her back. I growled at him. He better not do what I think he's going to do. He dragged him out of the room and the look on Rei's face, made me jump up to go after him.

"Kai! Sit back down please!" that damn teacher screamed at me.

"And let him get even more pummeled than he already is?! Fat chance!" I screamed at her. I dashed towards the door, but Spencer grabbed my arms and pulled me back. "Spencer, I swear to God if you don't let me go..." I snarled at him.

"Kai, please sit down." the sub said. She looked a little worried. "I'll send you to the office when they call for you so you can get your side of the story as well."

It pissed me off, but I finally agreed. Bryan better not hurt him.

---

This is not good. They've been gone way longer than the should have been. Why can't this stupid woman see that? My head whipped around when I heard the door open. I felt sick when I saw Bryan coming in, smirking.

"I took care of him for you Kai." he chuckled.

_"No!"_ I thought frantically. _"I have to find him!"_

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the door. I didn't stop, even when the teacher screamed my name and told me to come back.

I cursed as I saw blood on the floor. I knew it was his. It was leading right out of the front door of the school. I made a mad dash out of the building. I had to find him.

I followed the blood when I saw it and cursed my luck when it disappeared. From the looks of things, he ran towards the outskirts of town. The only thing out there was...my eyes widened as I thought about it and came to a conclusion. The bridge was out there and I think he's going to jump.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to stop him. Please let me make it in time. When I reached the bridge, the first thing I saw was Rei, standing on the ledge. His eyes were closed and he was facing me.

"_Please God, no!" _I practically screamed in my mind.

"Rei stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He paused, and opened his eyes, looking straight at me.

He whispered something, but I was to far away to hear him.

"Don't...please." I said, just loud enough for him to hear it. It caused him to lean towards me, which I was thankful for. Maybe he would get off the side and come over to me. He didn't seem to want to move, so I said the first thing in my mind. "I love you."

That was a huge mistake. His eyes widened like a he couldn't believe it, but that wasn't all. He was so thrown off guard, that he leaned backwards.

"No." I whispered to myself in disbelief.

I ran as fast as I could, but I missed his hand. He didn't scream as he fell. He just stared up at me, his eyes full of fear and despair. Why couldn't I catch him?!

He hit the ground so fast and so hard. Blood splattered everywhere, and I knew he had to have broken almost, if not every, bone in his body. That's when I started screaming. That's when I stumbled down the side of the cliff. I had to make sure he was ok.

---

It had been hours since that had happened. And now I'm in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me he's alright. That he'll be able to move within a couple of days.

I looked up as the front door opened, only to see Spencer and Bryan.

"What are you doing here?" Spence asked, arms crossed and a bored expression set on his face.

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" I screamed as I jumped up from my place in one of the chairs. "I'll tell you what I'm doing here! Thanks to Bryan, finally making him snap, he decided to jump off a freaking bridge! And because I couldn't catch him, he fell and landed on all those freaking rocks!" I knew I was close to crying, but I didn't care.

"He deserved it anyway." Bryan sneered.

I growled. I jumped at him, punching and kicking at him. I brought him to his knees after a few good hits to the head. I stood above him, about to knock him out, but Spencer grabbed me from behind and pinned my arms.

"Let go!" I ordered. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" I was hysterical. Bryan finally pulled himself up and punched me hard in the face. I let my head go with the hit. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I just wanted to know if Rei was ok. All three of us looked over as the doctor cleared his throat, looking really annoyed.

"This is a hospital, not a fighting ring." he scolded. Spencer released me and Bryan backed off slightly.

"How's Rei?!" I asked frantically, ignoring his comment.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "He was dead when he arrived. We couldn't do anything."

I knew they couldn't. I knew he was dead. I just didn't want to believe it. Spencer had a blank look on his face and Bryan smirked as I sank to my knees. "No." I said to myself.

"No! This is a hospital!" I screamed, looking up at the doctor. "You're a doctor! You're supposed to be able to save him!"

"Sir, calm down." he urged as he lightly patted my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. I don't cry. I thought I had forgotten how to. But I guess I didn't.

_"Why God?" _I thought, hoping that if there was a God, he would hear how much I hated him right now. _"Why did you let him die?" _

"Kai, get up. You look pathetic." Bryan said, looking down at me.

"I look pathetic?" I said, slowly looking up at him, a death glare set on my features. "Lets see how pathetic I am when I send you to that same emergency room. I'll have you buried under ground, where everyone will just forget about you. You'll never breathe again. Just like Rei."

I stood up from my place on the floor. "Where's he at?" I asked the doctor as I walked by him.

"He's still in the ER." he answered. "But you can't go back there."

"Watch me." I bit back sarcastically. I found the room he was in. I leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek. His eyes were closed and his once tan face was pale. At least, what you could see of it. It was mainly just a mess of cuts and gashes and bruises. From what I could see, which was only from his waist up, his chest was cut and bruised, his stomach actually had a gaping hole from where a rock impaled him. I'm glad he couldn't feel it.

"At least you're not hurting anymore." I whispered to him like he could hear me. "Remember, I love you."

I kissed his cold, dead lips softly, silently wishing he could kiss me back. I pulled away, and turned around, walking out of the room and out of the building. Tomorrow's a new day people say. To bad I'm not looking forward to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! That's the end of this story!! how did you people like it?! review please!!


End file.
